Crash and the Four Princesses
by SwindledPrincess
Summary: When Crash just can't get over Tawna, Coco tells him a special love story, to help him move on and remind him of what's really important in life.
1. Prologue: The Empty Evening

It's a cold, quiet late evening on N. Sanity Island. The sky is a dull, greyish blue. It's not dark enough for the sun to have gone down, yet there's no sign of it in the clouds. If they are clouds. Everything seems so foggy, distant, featureless…it's as if there's nothing there at all. Empty.

Gone are the wild sounds of the island. The screeching seagulls, the squealing boars, the chanting tribesmen…Sounds that everything on the island with two ears has stopped noticing due to their constant echoing through the trees…

…but not tonight. Tonight, if anything is to be noticed, it's the absence of these sounds, once thought to be ever-present. Even the waves have stopped crashing at the shores of N. Sanity Beach, and there are no winds either. In the place of the wind, an unnatural, unmoving coldness uncannily transforms the island from a lively summer paradise into a deathly, barren landscape. Empty.

Just beyond the beach, at the edge of the jungle, there is a small, wooden hut. Behind its walls, in a small bedroom, an orange marsupial lie awake in bed. On any other night, or day for that matter, sleeping would be no challenge at all. But, in the vacuum of silence his home has become, his mind has been left to wander. Wander and wonder. With no ambience to distract his thoughts and soothe him to sleep, he can only wander back to the memory of what he once had, and wonder if he has anything left. He feels empty.

Suddenly, finally, the silence is broken, by what felt like the first sound to come from the island in years…

"Cocoooooo…" a flat, weak voice groans, reaching the ears of another orange marsupial, sleeping in the next room. The voice is faint and shouldn't even be audible, but in tonight's deafening silence, it is equivalent to an explosion. The sound startles her awake. After a brief pause, she hears it again. In a moment, the bandicoot's widened eyes narrow down into an annoyed frown. With a deep sigh, she tears her sheets away and kicks her legs up, sleepily trudging down to the adjacent room in her pajamas, lamp in hand.

"What is it, Crash…?" Coco growls as she opens the door to her brother's room. "Is something going on, or do you just find it funny to creepily moan my name in bed? Ugh, it sounds even worse now that I'm describing it…" Coco scowls and covers her eyes with her free hand, shaking her head at her brother's never-ending ridiculousness.

"Why did she have to leave me…?" Crash whimpers, burying his face in his pillow. Coco rolls her eyes.

"Please don't tell me this is about Tawna…I thought you were over her…I mean, it's been ages, Crash. I don't think you've even mentioned her in years…And, come on. Look at me." Coco puts a hand on her hip, watching impatiently as Crash slowly pulls his head up from the pillow, and plants it back down, this time facing his sister's general direction. The sight of his lifeless, teary eyes quickly changes Coco's expression from one of annoyance to one of concern. She gasps.

"Big brother…" Coco says in a gentler, more serious tone. _Big brother_ , she repeats to herself internally. _Yeah right._ _As usual, I'm stuck playing the role of the big sister._ _Sometimes it's enough to make me forget I'm the youngest…but, he seems really beat up this time. I'd better be gentle with him, and act like the sensitive sibling I'm so obviously not…For his sake. It's not easy putting up with a big baby like him, but…someone's gotta do it._

Coco puts the lamp down in front of the bed and slowly approaches Crash. She drags a chair up next to his bed, takes a seat, and decides to get to the bottom of the sudden Tawna problem.

"Crash…? Why are you thinking about her again? And why now?" Coco asks with a somewhat artificial patience in her voice.

"I never stopped thinking about her…" Crash turns the rest of his body over to match his head. He makes brief eye contact with Coco and looks down, sniffling. Coco leans forward slightly.

"I just don't understand…why do you care anymore? I'm sorry big brother, but she's long gone…and, I know you'd rather I didn't bring this up, but if she really left you for a creep like Pinstripe…I gotta say, she's not worth it Crash. You can do better." Crash looks unaffected by her words.

"You're right, Coco…you really don't understand…" Coco sits up straight again, with an exasperated sigh. _Oh boy_ , she thinks to herself. _This is worse than I thought. Just keep it together._ _Come on Coco…be a big sister._

"All right, Crash, how about this: Help me understand. Explain why you would ever miss such an unfaithful, ungrateful, trampy…" Coco clears her throat. "Ahem…explain it to me. Why you miss her." Coco stares her brother askingly in the eyes for an answer. Crash, trying to collect himself, rests his elbow on the pillow with his head on his hand. He stares wistfully at a wall.

"I miss her…because she was everything. I would've never gone after Cortex in the beginning, if he hadn't threatened her. She drove me, to take all those risks and travel all those miles."

"…And? That was just the beginning of your career. Since then, you've done all kinds of great things without her. Even bigger and better things. You found a higher purpose. You wanted to keep the world safe. Not just some girl."

"Just some girl…" Crash mutters. "Look. I love her. She was more than that…She was beautiful. Gorgeous. A real woman. She was mine. She was something I could look forward to after all the danger I faced…now I have nothing but sleep to look forward to when I'm not out there risking my hide. Nobody cares. She made me feel like I meant something, like I _was_ something. Like…I had something to show for my accomplishments. Having her at my side made me a real man…Now I'm nothing…And I have nothing…" His voice quivering weakly, Crash buries his face back into the pillow, sighing harshly into it. Coco turns her head to the ceiling and slaps herself in the face from disbelief.

"Crash…really? That's all this is about…?" Coco sinks back in her chair, gaping at her brother.

"You make it sound like nothing…" Crash mutters into his pillow. Coco grabs the back of his head and turns him over so he's lying on his back. She drags her chair up and sits closer to the bed. Before she lets go of him, she glares into his eyes and says to him, in a louder, monotone voice…

"Crash. It _is_ nothing." Outraged by those words, Crash shoots another glare back at her, but she's not intimidated. She leans back, calming down, crossing her legs and resting her arms on the chair. With a straight-faced look of calm seriousness, she continues to speak.

"Oh, Crash. Sometimes I forget how immature you are. I think it's time we talked about love. True love. And what it means to love someone."

"I don't need your lessons on how to feel…" Crash mumbles, crossing his arms and looking at the ceiling.

"Well, Mr. Broodycoot, you called this meeting, so you're getting the lesson anyway! Besides…I know how to make you listen." The edge of a smirk subtly sneaks onto the corner of Coco's otherwise straight lips.

"And, how will you do that? More of this? Hitting me while I'm down?" Crash moves only his eyes to look over at his sister sullenly.

" **Story time**!" Coco yells joyfully, springing to her feet and throwing up her arms with a huge, silly smile instantly taking over her face. She knows her brother loves a good bed time story. _And even if I can't teach him anything,_ Coco ponders, _I'll at least get him to sleep and put an end to his moping for a while._

After a long pause, Crash turns back to once again fully face Coco. His face seems a bit more relaxed, and he raises a curious eyebrow. He may not have the usual enthusiasm, but Coco is at least starting to get his interest and distract him from his woes.

"…Oh?" Crash replies at last, his voice a bit less shaky. It's not much, but it's the opening Coco needs.

"Yeah! It's an awesome story! About a handsome, brave, young bandicoot knight, and four lovely bandicoot princesses!" The goofy grin still on her face, Coco waves her arms around in an effort to add to the silly excitement.

"All right…" Crash utters, almost flatly. Noting that the "performance" aspect of her storytelling isn't adding as much as she thought it would, Coco returns to normal, sitting back in her chair. She clears her throat.

"That's what I thought! Now…Once upon a time…" Some of her smile still remaining, Coco begins to narrate.

"Wait. I have a request." Crash cuts in.

"Go on, then," Coco urges him, amused.

"Make me the bandicoot in the story. I wanna get together with those princesses…Even if it's just a fantasy, it's the closest thing I have now…" Crash sniffs again. Coco nods at him, keeping her smile.

"Sure thing! We'll call him…Sir Crash!" Coco giggles. "It's perfect. Now, shall we begin, or will you be interrupting me anymore?" She asks playfully.

"Continue…" Crash murmurs, lying down on his back in optimum bedtime story position.


	2. Chapter 1: The Witch's Challenge

_Sir Crash and the Four Princesses_

Once upon a time, in a mystical land, there were four neighboring kingdoms: The N. Sanity Kingdom, the Wumpa Kingdom, the Cortex Kingdom, and the Gemstone Kingdom. Each held its own fantastical tales of magic, adventure, bravery, and triumph. Many of the tales told of these kingdoms had one thing in common: Sir Crash the Courageous. The strongest, most gallant, most fetching knight, and bandicoot, in all the land. Hailing from the Kingdom of N. Sanity, his epic exploits extended across all four kingdoms. From country to country, Sir Crash dared the deadliest dungeons, braved the elements of nature, battled evil armies, slayed horrible beasts, and restored peace to the lands an innumerable amount of times. Just as surely as the sun would rise and set each day, Sir Crash would be out on another quest.

A bandicoot with such recognition, such a history of heroism, and such a long list of victories was envied by many. Others wished to have an equally fulfilling life, to have everything, just as Sir Crash did. Or at least, he seemed to have everything. But, in reality, no one knew the knight personally. As much as the general populace admired the bandicoot's heroics, no one gave much thought to him, as a person. And therein was the hole in Sir Crash's supposedly perfect life. He still had yet to find someone, to share this life with. He had yet to find love. In fact, despite all his valiant efforts, he had never once rescued a princess. This bothered him so deeply that one day, he made it his next quest: To find love.

"Yes, my next quest is decided!" Sir Crash loudly declared in the fields of N. Sanity Kingdom. "I shall head to N. Sanity Castle, declare my love to Princess Ami, and take her hand in marriage! Then, I shall finally attain true love." Sir Crash began to march up the path to the castle, brimming with confidence, but before long a huge wall of black clouds and thunder suddenly appeared, right on the road in front of him, with an ear-piercing crackling noise, and blocked his path.

"Huh?! Show yourself! Villain!" Sir Crash was on full alert, quickly drawing a dagger from his pocket and striking a battle stance. He watched intently as a dark silhouette slowly began to emerge from the dark clouds, walked out from the stormy wall and came into view in the form of a rather short witch. She was dressed in the typical wicked witch's black garb, complete with a pointed hat, but otherwise looked quite unusual. Her skin was of a pale blue, her front teeth protruded out from her mouth, and her hands appeared to be metallic.

"I am the great and powerful Ninalda! And I have overheard the details of your quest, Sir Crash…" the little witch grinned wickedly at the puzzled bandicoot.

"And, what does it matter to you?" Questioned Sir Crash.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Ninalda sneered, "I find it rather sad. Your quest for love is not a noble one. And I, being the benevolent sorceress I am, would simply like to steer you onto the right path, o great knight!" She held her arms out to appear more welcoming, as she smirked and winked at the suspicious bandicoot. "What do you say?"

"I say, I don't deal with witches." Sir Crash replied, maintaining his stance. "And before you play your twisted games with anyone else, I shall cut you down where you stand!" He held out his dagger and began to spin like a wild orange tornado.

"Tsk, tsk," Ninalda shook her head. "So quick to violence…" Extending her bionic wrists, she reached out and swatted the dagger from the bandicoot's hand, which also disrupted his spin and knocked him down.

"Enough of your tricks! Let's battle!" Sir Crash sprung to his feet, retrieving his dagger and pointing it at the witch, who quickly shot her hands back out to grab his arms and hold them behind his back. Sir Crash kicked and squirmed to no avail…her hands were like a steel trap.

"Oh, knight…how deeply your hostility wounds me. I'm sorry to do this, but until you learn some manners, I'll be forced to restrain you. Now…a battle, you say? Not my intention in the slightest…I'm much more interested in 'twisted games,' as you call them. And that's very fortunate for you. Because, believe me…if we were to battle…there would be no battle. You may have defeated a bunch of mindless brutes over your long career, but you've never faced a brilliant magician like me. My powers are so far beyond yours, there would be no challenge in fighting you. And you can't have fun without challenge…which is why you'll have heaps of fun with what I've got planned for you…"

"…What is your game, witch?" Sir Crash asked through gritted teeth, sighing angrily as he gave up on the struggle in Ninalda's hands.

"Now, that's better." Ninalda chuckled, releasing Sir Crash's arms and watching him collapse to the ground again. "You sound like a real gentleman. I suppose that means there may be hope for you yet…" She smirked once more. Sir Crash climbed to his feet, rubbing his aching arms and impatiently waiting for the witch to stop mocking him and start explaining herself.

"Listen, bandicoot, I know you're quite angry, and you think of me as a nasty old witch, but I can promise I am doing you a favor. Once you've participated in my little game, you'll emerge a greater and nobler knight than ever before…Provided you succeed, that is. Otherwise, you'll emerge in a few million pieces…" She giggled childishly. "…but I'm sure you'll be just fine." Ninalda fiendishly rubbed her creaky, metal palms together as she prepared to delve into the details of her plan. She could tell that Sir Crash, despite his best efforts to look fearless with his stiff posture, was becoming nervous, and she reveled in it. The slight tremble in Sir Crash's hands was enough to make her smile bigger and toothier.

"You see, Sir Crash, I can tell by your pathetic idea of a quest that you have an exceedingly poor understanding of true love. I simply wish to remedy that, and to help you experience true love properly. The rules of my game are simple. Firstly, I will place a curse on you. Like this…" Ninalda raised her hands above her head, chanting a forbidden incantation that no one besides her could hope to understand. An especially gigantic storm cloud rose up from the wall behind her. In an instant, a menacing red bolt of lightning flashed out from the black cloud, directly striking Sir Crash. For a moment, he wailed in pain as he was zapped with lightning, but immediately afterward, he felt as if nothing had happened. Sir Crash stood tall, wearing a self-satisfied grin.

"Ha! Great and powerful Ninalda, eh? Well, looks like your 'mighty' magic has no effect on me!" Boasted the now-confident bandicoot.

"Look down at your body, you furry simpleton…" Ninalda added, still smiling and pointing to Sir Crash. Before doing as she asked, Sir Crash already regretted his brashness. He shut his mouth and looked worriedly down at himself.

"Wha…What did you do to me?!" Sir Crash's large jaw dropped at the sight. He could see a glowing red square on his chest, containing a yellow number 3. Though he tried pulling it off, it seemed to be magically embedded into his skin.

"Why, I cursed you, sir knight! Have you not been paying attention? This is what I like to call…the TNT curse. That 3 on your chest will become a 2 tomorrow, and a 1 the next day…" Ninalda paused to enjoy the frightened marsupial's suspense.

"And…the day after that?" Sir Crash asked anxiously. He stared unblinkingly at the ever smiling witch for a response.

"I'm glad you asked. Now…how to put it into words…hmm…" She slowly stepped closer to Sir Crash, stopping just as she was right in front of him. She leaned forward, face-to-face with him, and continued…

" **KA-BOOM!** " Ninalda screamed in Sir Crash's face, at the top of her lungs. The knightly bandicoot jumped up in the air, startled senseless.

"But…" Ninalda held up a finger. "…There's one way this unpleasantness can be prevented. If you manage to receive a kiss from someone who truly loves you, before the midnight of the third day…My spell over you will be broken. And, with that, I shall be leaving you…After all, your clock is already ticking and you've got a lot of work to do. Fortunately for you, it's still only morning. See you in three days, Sir Crash…either in this world or the next. Good luck!" Waving goodbye, Ninalda backed away from Sir Crash, stepping back into her wall of dark clouds. He watched as she disappeared into the wall, and then the entire wall itself vanished in another deafening crack of thunder. She was gone. Sir Crash stood and scratched his head.


	3. Chapter 2: The Knight Takes Flight

"Not exactly what I'd call challenging," Sir Crash chuckled to himself, resuming his march. "Princess Ami is just a couple of hours away. I certainly won't need three days for this, but I appreciate the generosity. I guess." He laughed again, strutting confidently along to the castle.

Later on, Sir Crash was just outside N. Sanity Castle, and found Princess Ami sitting peacefully on the edge of a large, stone water fountain, watching the skies and singing sweet songs to the birds above. She was a remarkably tall and pretty bandicoot maiden, with lovely leaf green hair, emerald eyes, and a matching green dress. Sir Crash couldn't help but smile at her inviting serenity, soothing voice, and feminine beauty.

"In one fell swoop…" the orange knight whispered to himself as he slowly approached the princess, "…I'll be able to complete my quest, and put a stop to this curse…" His grin grew wider. He began taking bigger steps, strolling right up to the maiden, who was still too absorbed in her song to look in his direction. It was clear to Sir Crash that he needed to make himself known, and he had prepared the perfect tactic…

"Lovely Princess Ami! I, Sir Crash the Courageous, have come to make the most important announcement of your life…your true love has arrived!" He shouted, startling the princess out of her song. She gasped and jumped in surprise, losing her balance and falling backward into the fountain. Sir Crash covered his eyes as water splashed everywhere, then looked confusedly at the mess in front of him. The soaked maiden furiously pulled herself up to her feet, trying desperately to shake all the water off. Still dripping wet, Princess Ami stomped over to Sir Crash.

"You…" she growled, in a surprisingly unladylike fashion. "Tell me…where's this so-called 'true love' you've brought me?!" Princess Ami glared menacingly.

"Haha, that's a good one, milady…" Sir Crash held out his hand. "You know, even when utterly drenched in fountain water, you are a sight to behold! So, shall we get back to the castle to commence with the wedding?"

"No…" the maiden snarled.

"Oh…right! Of course!" Sir Crash laughed. "That all can wait. I'm sure you would rather kiss me first!"

"I certainly would. Come closer, sir knight…" Princess Ami smiled slyly as she motioned with her finger for the knight to get closer. Sir Crash stepped up, right in front of the princess, and stood up on his toes. He couldn't get to face level with the tall princess.

"I'm sorry to ask, my princess, but…would you be able to give this knight a boost?" Sir Crash asked ashamedly.

"A boost, hmm? Oh, absolutely. Here, love, let me hold you…" She answered, putting her hands on Sir Crash's sides and lifting him up in front of her face. Sir Crash smiled, and closed his eyes, waiting to be kissed…

…when suddenly, she tossed him straight up above her head. The bandicoot flailed wildly as he involuntarily back-flipped into the air. Princess Ami raised one leg behind herself, winding up. Just as the airborne hero began to fall back down in front of her, she let loose with a mighty kick, sending him flying through some bushes into a nearby pond.

"There! See how _you_ like being soaked! I hope you drown in there, you filthy dog!" She shouted as she saw the water splash up from behind the bushes. Princess Ami turned away, muttering to herself, and stomped her way back into the castle.

In truth, there were two things this knight was inexperienced with. Love…and water. Sir Crash thrashed about, completely submerged in the pond. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get himself to the surface. He could feel the water entering his lungs…

Just as his eyes were beginning to close, and his body was becoming weak, the drowning bandicoot was able to faintly see a green, long-legged figure splashing through the surface and quickly diving toward him. The swimmer got a grip on his wrist and swam to the surface with him, placing him on his back at the edge of the pond. As Sir Crash's back hit dry land his eyes fell open and some water was pushed out of his mouth by the light impact. The creature from the pond hopped out of the water, landing right next to him. Sir Crash glanced over to his side to get a look at his savior. He quickly looked away again, because he found his savior a bit hard to look at.

Standing next to Sir Crash on all fours was a greatly oversized, green toad- at _least_ as big as Sir Crash himself- with warty, slimy skin. Having always lived alone in ponds, he had no real name, but had been nicknamed "the Frog Prince" by those who spotted him, due to his unusual size making him look like some kind of ruler over the toads. In reality, however, he was no ruler at all. Just a simple pond-dwelling amphibian.

Sir Crash coughed and tried to pull himself up off the ground, but the Frog Prince gently pressed a webbed hand onto the bandicoot's belly, stopping him.

"Wait…stay there. Let's make sure all that water gets out of you." Putting both hands on Sir Crash's stomach, the toad pushed a few times, causing him to spit up the rest of the water until he was certain there was none left. The giant frog turned away and jumped back a few times to create some breathing room. Fully recovered and rejuvenated, Sir Crash sprung to his feet with an impressive spin-jump, drying off all the water. The Frog Prince's eyes lit up and he gave out the best clap he could with such slippery hands. Sir Crash thought it sounded a bit gross, but he appreciated the gesture and took a quick bow.

"Many thanks friend! I may have fought monsters that were much bigger and deadlier than that maiden, but none as angry…or unpredictable…" The bandicoot, scratching his furry scalp, was still trying to piece together everything that had just happened to him.

"Oh, don't thank me, Sir! What else could I do? Oh, but never mind that…" The frog bowed his big head to the knight. "…It is an honor to meet you, Sir Crash the Courageous! I may be nothing more than a simple, lowly toad…but the stories of your adventures have travelled far, and even I have overheard them from the townsfolk, when they walk by the ponds…In fact, I have them all memorized! You are my biggest inspiration! One day, I hope to gain the courage to journey beyond my empty, pond-dwelling life, and discover lost treasures, and free captured castles, and slay ferocious beasts, and, and…" He hopped up and down excitedly.

"Well, you sound like you're getting a lot of information," Sir Crash said with a laugh. "Maybe you can explain something to me."

"Oh, I'll tell you anything I can!" The Frog Prince beamed.

"Has anyone spoken of Princess Ami?" Sir Crash lowered his voice, in case someone might hear him. "I mean…is something…up, with her?" He pointed to the side of his head.

"Hmm…" the toad stroked his chin in thought. "…It's possible. I think I've heard she's the least…agreeable, of the four kingdoms' princesses. Why do you ask? And, by the way…how did you end up in that pond? I couldn't quite see what happened. I hope something dangerous isn't over there! Then again, you'd handle it. You always do…" the Frog Prince smiled and stared into space, sifting through the memories of all the amazing quests Sir Crash had been on.

"Heh, well…" the bandicoot hung his head shamefully. "To answer both of your questions, she knocked me in there…"

"What?! What a disgrace of a princess, to attack her greatest knight…No, _the_ greatest knight…Why, you should march right into that castle, and…" the toad started breathing faster. His beady black eyes somehow looked bloodshot.

"Calm down, toad. Don't hurt yourself." Sir Crash rolled his eyes. "Listen…there's no time for that. You see this?" He pointed to his chest. "This is how much time is left before I die…unless a princess kisses me. I'm cursed!"

"Ribbit!" The Frog Prince croaked in shock. He covered his mouth. "No! You can't die!" He shook with worry.

"I will be fine. But, I think I am wasting my time here. Princess Ami is simply a madwoman with no sense…And the kingdoms are not far apart. I'll just have to try…umm…" Sir Crash stopped to think about which princess might be the best choice.

"Princess Liz, Sir!" The Frog Prince jumped up. "I've heard great things about her. The last I heard, she was looking for a good bandicoot, and…" The Frog Prince's face went blank. "Oh no."

"…What is it?" Sir Crash asked impatiently.

"I just remembered some bad news, Sir…Princess Liz was recently poisoned, and the only cure is said to be a rare golden wumpa fruit from the atop the Uka Tree of Wumpa Kingdom…No one's been able to reach it. I don't think she has much longer," The Frog Prince shook his head mournfully, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Sorry, nothing!" Sir Crash stood proudly, puffing his chest out. "This is exactly what Sir Crash the Courageous was born to do! Looks like I have a new quest on my hands! I'm off to retrieve that life-saving fruit so I can receive that life-saving kiss!" He triumphantly rose his fists to the skies, grinning his signature grin.

"Oh, Sir, you're magnificent! Just like in the stories! Of course you'll save her!...And, _she'll_ save _you_." The excited toad cheered.

"Thankssss for the tip, lads, but I think I'll be taking it from here!" A raspy voice hissed from the bushes.

"That voice…" Sir Crash gasped. He drew his dagger. A tall, hooded figure in a brown robe leapt out from the bushes, knocking the frog over on his back with his long, spiked tail and swinging at Sir Crash with a large scimitar. Their blades clashed as they stared each other down. The hooded figure raised a skinny arm to pull down his hood, revealing a fiendish, fanged grin on a twisted, reptilian face.

"Kutpurse Joe!" Sir Crash shouted angrily. "You were spying on me?"

"Not at all…" Kutpurse Joe cackled, swinging at Sir Crash once more, only to be blocked again. "I was merely…'overhearing,' as your little pet might put it…"

"And, what exactly are you planning to do with this information, you thieving lizard?" Sir Crash growled, pushing back against Kutpurse Joe's sword and beginning to overpower the komodo.

"Rrrgh…" Kutpurse Joe grunted against the force of his opponent. "Ssssimple, really. I'll use my ssssuperior climbing sssskills to get to that fruit…and ssssell it for everything the kingdom's got…" A sharp, long tongue licked his lips as he imagined all the gold he would be getting.

"In other words, a ransom? For an innocent young maiden?" the bandicoot was in disbelief of his enemy's greed. "Even for thieves, you've hit a new low. You're not going anywhere, Kutpurse Joe! I am ending this now!" Sir Crash successfully pushed the bandit down on his back and stomped his foot on the komodo's chest, pinning him. The bandicoot gripped his dagger with both hands, and held it over his enemy, pointing down.

"Kutpurse Joe…you've schemed your last scheme!"


End file.
